


Hello, Pennywise

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ghosts, Gose horror special, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonyoung is Jihoon's safe space, Soonyoung is a sweet boyfriend, protect jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Inspired by the latest Horror GOSE episode where they escaped from the old building and the murderers.Or it's just Jihoon's POV. And him getting real scared but he got the best boyfriend in the world.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Hello, Pennywise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that one clip where Soonyoung put his arms around Jihoon and told him he's safe??? I can't not write about that.
> 
> Also you evil mastermind, how could you leave Joshua. I bet you won't do that if it were Jihoon with you!

Jihoon, honest to God, wasn't scared at first. When they were informed about the theme of the episode, his first thought was excitement. He had fun doing the escape room episode, this one shouldn't be that much different. He's also amused. Because he just knows that it'll be a funny episode with half of their members competitive, and half are just a bunch of cowards.

_He wasn't aware that he's gonna be a part of the latter._

Chatters and jitters started immediately as soon as they arrived at the location. And Jihoon can't help but be awed. Not gonna lie, this is one of his secret goals when he was a teenager and still studying. Without the burden of being an idol, and still in the peak of teenage craziness. He wanted to explore an abandoned place with his friends. Scare the shit out of each other and make fun of the scared ones. Obviously, he wasn't able to do it. He didn't really have many friends, and they even got less once he started as a trainee. So he's actually secretly pleased that Going Seventeen is unknowingly making his wish come true. Who would've thought? He might've not experienced it before, but he's now about to do it with his bestfriends _AND_ his boyfriend.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he made his way towards Soonyoung who is currently talking with the other members. Probably, calming Chan or scaring the already scared Seokmin. When it comes to Soonyoung, it could really be either of the two.

"Hey" He mumbled, swiftly joining them and nudging his boyfriend who immediately wrapped his arms around his shivering form. He didn't even notice that he's cold.

"Why aren't you wearing something thicker?" Jihoon was pulled infront of Soonyoung, and Soonyoung immediately rubbed his shoulders, providing a little bit of warmth even through the layers he has on.

"It's not that cold. Just got shocked a little" Soonyoung hummed, pulling him for a hug and jihoon contentedly snuggled on his chest while Soonyoung continued to chat with the others ( _they're talking about highschool ghost experiences, and Seokmin looks like he's about to shit his pants while Hansol just looked like he's in a constant state of confusion)_.

Jihoon looked sideways, and looked at the building they're supposed to enter. Their staffs brought a lot of lights for the shooting so it didn't seem scary at all. Though with the extra brightness in the middle of the night, he can see just how old the building is. Can see the paints coming off, and how dirty the outside walls are. He can see the cracks, and wonder how long this building has been left alone.

"You worried?" Soonyoung suddenly whispered on his ears. He looked up and found his boyfriend already looking back at him. He was met with a simple smile, small but sincere. Jihoon adores it. Likes the way it's always aimed at him. It's not the widest smile like the one Soonyoung shows to other people, or the brightest that he likes to give to carats. It's just a small one, enough to provide Jihoon some warmth and comfort.

"Just curious. And really excited" He answered, finally wrapping his arms around Soonyoung. Interlocking his fingers on his back, as if securing him in his hold.

"I would ask you, but I know this shit doesn't really faze you" 

"Hmmm, wanna bet?"

"Bet on what? Also what's the stake this time?" He asked, eyebrows raising. It's something he and Soonyoung has been doing. Way before they become together, way back when they were still trainees. Early on, they found out that both of them are hugely competitive for the right incentives. Playing and betting on simple things, with simple rewards. At first it was just to push each other to work harder, for something better. Afterall, they work best when there's a reward on sight. But it's gotten ridiculous as years go by. Now they just bet on silly things and just for the heck of it. Also, it's a hobby neither is willing to leave behind.

"Whoever goes out would have a special gift from the loser?" Soonyoung offered, and Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"You and I both know I'll win. You're bad at finding things, Soons"

"You never know, hoonie" Soonyoung leaned down pressing a kiss on his cheeks. Jihoon bit his lips when Soonyoung pressed a kiss on the other cheek too. 

"Ahem, we're like, gonna shoot you know?"

"Go away, hyung" Soonyoung groaned pulling Jihoon closer as if there's even some space between them. Jihoon let him, will always let him. And stood on his tiptoes when Soonyoung leaned down to press a kiss on his lips. But just as his lips were about to meet his boyfriend's...

"Seriously guys, smooch later. Shoot now. I wanna get out of here as soon as I can!"

"Seungcheol I swear to God if you don't shut up right now-" He wasn't able to finish as Soonyoung gently cupped his face and kissed him. Planting a sweet, sweet peck on his lips.

"May the best man wins, baby"

* * *

  
When they got out, he was horribly out of breathe from all the running he has done to get away from the murderers, his arm aching just a teeny tiny bit from the impact of his impulsive show of strength ( _it was out of desperation, he was afraid as fuck)_ and his heart refusing to slow down because of adrenaline.

It was really fun, he gotta admit that. Kudos to the staffs and to everyone who thought about the episode. But it's also scary as fuck. Looking at the building outside with all the staffs and lights around was so much different from going inside. Only a few lights were on, and even then, they were night lights that'll help them see through the dark but ultimately blended in the spooky atmosphere and Jihoon does not appreciate it one bit.

Once the four of them got inside, his flight and fight instinct kicked in. His mind focused on finding the key and getting out of there real fast. He has a goddamn bet to win. And he was okay at first, he's calm. Maybe a little bit alert and conscious. The place is really fucking scary like this. It doesn't help his nerves but he's okay. It's okay. Everything is fine and dandy. Until it's not and the murderers won't stop chasing them.

He gave up. Only because he started getting tired, and he's starting to get cold, and he can't find the goddamn keys. Also paired with the place, the getup and costume of the murderers are so convincing it's starting to creep Jihoon out. So yeah, he'll just buy whatever Soonyoung wants. He likes to indulge him once in awhile anyway. It won't hurt to be the one to spoil his boyfriend this time.

Jihoon calmed down when they were finally sitting down and was given a hot cup of coffee. He wished that Soonyoung is here so he can maybe hold him and he can pretend that he's not scared. But he's gonna be one of the last of the members to go, so he's just gonna suck it up and enjoy the members reaction.

  
  


He didn't believe it at first. When they heard through the audio monitoring that wonwoo saw another murderer. They let it pass. Until they saw the confusion on the face of the staffs and they started to murmur.

"Hyung, there's nothing on that room" Chan told them, pale and now scared down to the bones. Bless his poor soul, he has been scared shitless from the beginning.

"Maybe he just saw it wrong? I mean it's dark and Wonwoo doesn't really have the best eyesight" He told them. Sceptical about the whole thing. Also he's already scared of the fake murderers, he doesn't want the idea of them actually barging in an old place where something is actually living in. Not to mention that Soonyoung hasn't gone inside. The thought of something happening to Soonyoung because they unintentionally disturbed some kind of spirit inside twisted something in his guts. He bit the inside of his cheeks and play pretend. After all, they're still filming.

When Wonwoo later on relied what he saw and the staffs confirmed that they didn't hired any female actor to play another murderer, a chill run down Jihoon's spine. Now he's not just scared for his boyfriend, now he's scared for all the members. He even had a crazy thought of just talking to the staffs to end it right there and then, but they don't have any real proof or good basis to stop the shooting. Not to mention that the staffs prepared a lot and put an insane amount of time and effort to be able to produce this kind of horror quality. They have also been here for hours. So Jihoon just sighed and masked down his worries. Hoping that his nerves won't get the best of him.

Mingyu and Seungkwan managed to uplift the atmosphere. Their funny interaction with the ghosts and their actions inside where enough to dull the fear. Let them focus back on filming, and enjoy the content once again. They all got Wonwoo convinced that maybe, he does really got it wrong. And maybe it was just a trick of the eye or maybe some props that somehow projected something alike.

And then it was time for Joshua and Soonyoung to get inside. By that time, they have seriously moved on from what Wonwoo saw. Completely relaxed from Mingyu and Seungkwan's episode, they contentedly tease, laugh and predict what would happen to the rest of the members.

"Bet that Joshua would leave Soonyoung behind?" Jeonghan said, and some of them immediately agreed with him.

"But none of them are scared, they won't have the need to betray each other" Chan told them.

  
And both of them were wrong considering that it was Soonyoung who made a deal with the masked murderer and continued to ignore Joshua the whole time. Having fun of his own, and seriously trying to find the keys. Right, they do have the bet.

"Motherfucker, he wouldn't have done it if he's with Jihoon!" Jeonghan exclaimed, clapping and laughing. Obviously delighted at the thought of Joshua being left behind. Or really, he just really likes chaos.

"He'll even sacrifice himself" Seungkwan even made a poor imitation of Soonyoung that made all of them laugh. 

Only stopping when the staffs once again started to murmur with each other.

"Yah, yah. What is it this time?" Junhui whined.

"eyyyy, they're just trying to fool us" Mingyu scrunched his nose, disbelief all over his face. Wonwoo though, went to one of the monitoring screens. His eyes growing big.

"What why?" Jihoon asked anxiously. They can hear Soonyoung singing Left and Right on the audio monitoring, and the members started to react about why Soonyoung spoiled it. But his focus is on Wonwoo.

"What was it?" He asked, standing from his chair and going over to where Wonwoo is.

"He bowed." Wonwoo said, unusually awed. Big eyes full of curiosity. Jihoon didn't understand. Bowed? What? So he asked one of the staffs to repeat it and he honest to God, felt a goddamn shiver run down his whole body seeing Soonyoung stopping and bowing on nothing. Acknowledging nothing but a wall. 

"No fucking way"

  
And now Jihoon is fucking terrified. His boyfriend just saw the same fucking thing Wonwoo saw. Even politely bowed to it! He interacted with it! And Jihoon might not know much about ghosts and spirits, but he does knows that they can hurt people if they're strong enough or they can follow and get attached to living humans. And Jihoon doesn't want either of those to happen. Not to his members, and especially not to his boyfriend.

"Kwon Soonyoung get the fuck out of there" He gritted. 

"I'm sure it's nothing, hyung. It's okay" Hansol patted him on the shoulders once he went back on his seat

He was anxious the whole time. Although he masked it well by bantering with the members, and joking with them. Paranoia is setting in, and all he wants is for Soonyoung to be besides him. He's being unreasonably worried. Maybe because he's already been worked up since earlier, nerves sensitive and not to mention that the adrenaline hasn't completely left his body. He even partnered that up with caffeine. Damn. He wants to go home.

He wanted to run to Soonyoung once they got out. But the cameras are on and they have an episode to film. It can wait. What's important is he can physically see Soonyoung now. He's near and he's unscratched. He's even smiling and he looks completely at ease. Just looking at him settled some of Jihoon's worries. He can now breathe a little bit better, can act more convincingly. There's still the lingering fear, but he knows it won't go away until they finish shooting and leave the premise.

"Hey, you okay?" Soonyoung asked. Once everyone settled down, and the cameras aren't taking their reaction from the latest duo who got out. Soonyoung of course immediately went besides Jihoon, noticing how tensed the other man is and Jihoon is so thankful for Hansol who gave up his seat for Soonyoung.

"No" He answered. Always honest. And he needs comfort, why would he lie?

Soonyoung cupped his hands, rubbing them a little before bringing them to his mouth. He kissed each knuckles before blowing warm air on them.

"Cold? Want my jacket?" Soonyoung asked, and Jihoon shook his head. Instead, he intertwined their fingers, confident that the directors would cut it out from the footages or angle the cameras so it won't show on the episode. He just...he can't help it okay? He was scared as shit. So he holds onto Soonyoung, squeezing his hand a little bit more forceful.

"Are you scared?" Soonyoung asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Shitless. Did you actually saw what Wonwoo was saying?" He asked, whispering as if afraid that it can be caught and be heard by people they cannot see.

"Uhhh...." Jihoon groaned succumbing to his fears and let his face fall on Soonyoung's arms. His boyfriend immediately shifted their position, hugging him instead.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Soonyoung rubs his back. And that atleast help him relax.

"Not your fault" He mumbled, snuggling

"It's okay, you're safe with me" And jihoon knows it's cheesy, and cliche, but he actually feels safe in Soonyoung's arm.

  
He only let go when the directors motioned for them to separate since they're going to cover their reactions for the other members. Jihoon reluctantly peeled himself away from Soonyoung, but their fingers stayed interlock just out of the camera range.

* * *

Jihoon was glad when they wrapped up the shooting. He's not proud of it, but he's actually one of the members who run out of there and reached their car. Sighing loudly once he's in the comfort of their car. He exchange commentaries with Seokmin and Seungkwan, going over the times where one of them is not paying attention, and just simply sharing each others experience inside the abandoned place. When he turned to get Soonyoung's opinion, he was surprised to find that Soonyoung wasn't with them.

"Where is Soonyoung???" He asked, confused because he swear he saw Soonyoung running after him.

"Oh yeah, he accompanied Wonwoo hyung back inside the place. They're crazy, why would they subject themselves to that" Seokmin informed him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed. Immediately running out of the car and going back to the place.

The lights, monitors, cameras and sounds are still being packed. The few staffs that was left to clean were surprised to see him running back but he didn't pay them any attention. He only stopped when he got into the entrance. And now all lights inside the building are open, and Jihoon can clearly see everything. And yet, it didn't lessen the creepy aura. If it's possible, it's even scarier this way. Hesitantly, he stepped inside. Heart beating fast and hands sweating because of nervousness despite the cold weather.

"S...soonyoung?" He called, a little loud. His voice echoing down the hallway. He can hear a distant chatter, and figured it might be where Soonyoung is. Steeling his nerves, he started walk. Small steps, and sticking on the wall. It's really creepy like this. Especially since he now knows about the spirits and they aren't filming anymore. There's no more cameras around, and no running actors. 

"Soonyoung-ahhh" He called again. This time though he heard an answer. A faint voice calling his name. He's not sure if he's imagining it, or if it's Soonyoung. His earlier fear doubled. Almost making him weak on the knees. He can't do it. He needs to get out. Maybe he'll call other members, and maybe just wait on the entrance. But he can't do this.

He turned around. And walked back to the entrance. Walking fast. But before he can reach the door. He heard Soonyoung's voice.

"Jihoon? Babe, is that you?" 

And there, down the hallway, Soonyoung is getting out from one of the rooms with Wonwoo and their director in tow. Without any warning, he run to him as fast he can and threw himself on his boyfriend.

"ommmf"

He was shaking. and he felt Soonyoung hugged him tight once the man realized just how scared he is. 

"Oh, jihoon ah, we're just about to get out" he heard Wonwoo say. But he didn't move or give any indication that he heard him. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around Soonyoung, and hide his face on the crook of his neck. His eyes are shut close. And he's just trying to calm down his overheated heart. Breathing in and out, inhaling Soonyoung's comforting scent.

"I'm here, you're safe." 

Soonyoung has no choice but to carry him out since he refused to open his eyes as long as they're inside the building, and he refused to even let a tiny space get in between the two of them.

Soonyoung hold him close. Didn't even tease him, or tried to convince him him. He just hugs him. Letting him wrap himself like an octopus all over Soonyoung not even giving a fuck and just sat on Soonyoung's lap all the way home. He was only able to truly relax on the comfort of their room. Once they're under the covers and he's safely cocooned on Soonyoung's arms.

  
"I'm sorry I made you worried" Soonyoung kissed his temples, rubbing his back underneath his worn shirt. The skin to skin touch providing not only warmth but soothing his nerves as well. Making him pliant and soft.

"Hmmmmm...was so scared" He mumbled, too tired from the night's events. He was already physically tired from all the running and escaping. But the fear just drained his emotions down to zero. He's mentally and physically exhausted.

"I know, baby. But I'm here. Nothing can hurt you" Soonyoung whispered, pulling him close until he's all snuggled up on his chest. The calm thumping of Soonyoung's heart and his gentle way of breathing lulling him to sleep.

_BONUS_

"What's this???" He asked. Eyeing the box that's currently on top of his table. Soonyoung and his gift is already there when he got back inside his studio.

"Well...you know, the bet? From Yesterday's shooting?" Jihoon's eyebrows shot up.

"But none of us win, soons." He said, putting down his iced Americano, and sat down besides his boyfriend who immediately accommodate him.

"I know. But, you got so stressed about it. So might as well give you something, love" 

Jihoon should really get used to it, but he can't help the way his heart beats a little faster every single time. Soonyoung is a sweet man. And he loves to spoil Jihoon. They've been together for years, but still, Jihoon can't help but be surprised every time. His heart still racing as if it has been yesterday, and his feelings growing deep as if they haven't been rooted down the ground from day one. 

"Oh...I love you" He mumbled. Because he does. He loves Soonyoung. And sometimes he fails to show it, even say it. But Soonyoung just somehow knows and stays besides him.

"I know, baby. I love you too"

  
And maybe it's worth being scared if he's going to fall to Soonyoung's arms anyway. Ghosts be damned, he got Soonyoung's hand to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out more like a summary of what happened and a rant of some kind. I juts use Jihoon as a persona. Anyways, it's just a drabble. But I hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> follow me on twt for more Soonhoon shenanigans!  
> @WeShipAndWeSail


End file.
